Princess Peg
'''Princess Peg '''is a character of ''Peter Nimble ''and the sister of the protagonist, Peter Nimble. Biography Princess Peg of HazelPort was born to the King and Queen of HazelPort, Lord Hazelgood and Lady Magnolia. She was the first of two twins, and her parents threw a great feast to celebrate their birth. She was christened Princess Peg. Before the birth of her brother however, there was an attack made on the kingdom by the King's scorned brother, Lord Incarnadine. He had secretly returned to the kingdom after loosing his birthright as king, and disguised himself within the crowd. The brought with him an army of monsters, savage apes from a land far away. When King Hazelgood raised his second child, a boy, into the air, Lord Incarnadine loosed a battle cry, and his army of monsters attacked from where they were hidden in the sewers. It was a massacre. The King's royal guard was busy attending to the fact that all the children of the kingdom had been discovered missing from their beds. Thieves hired by the Uncle had hidden the infants underground where no one could hear them. King Hazelgood knew that his brother would not be satisfied with just Hazel port, and would attempt to attack and terrorize other kingdoms. So with his final breath, he placed a curse over the land, that so long as Incarnadine reigned, HazelPort's shores would never meet the sea. The earth trembled before splitting in two and swallowing the ocean whole, leaving only a borderless wasteland. Princess Peg was enslaved with hundreds of other children by her evil Uncle Incarnadine. They were kept chained up as his slaves and forced to do the chores of the whole kingdom. His monsters, also called the nightwatch, dragged them through the palace and made sure they cleaned every speck. "...to us they are simply monsters. When you have seen enough of your friends eaten whole, you put aside all formalities." -Peg Simon, the last member of the King's royal guard, sought Peg out and pecked her locks apart. He then did the same for the other children until his beak was almost gone, and he was left with only a mangled stump, snapped off at the base. He was able to save only five children before this happened. The parents of the stolen children soon forgot their children. The children forgot their own names, except for Peg. But they were all still fugitives. After being freed Peg lead little rebellions as she grew, freeing children from the dungeons, and fighting back, but there was not much they could do against the terrible monsters and their leader. So they started hatching a plan to free the rest of the children. They needed someone who could unlock the children's chains, and they knew of only on kind of person who could do that: a thief. "Only a stranger may bring relief, But darkness will reign, unless he's a thief" she wrote. Peg put her a message in a bottle, before throwing it into the giant pit surrounding the palace. She hoped it would find it's way to a thief, as she knew that was where many thief's were trapped. Instead it somehow found it's way to the Ocean, Mr. Cake and eventually a certain Peter Nimble. Peter Nimble When Peter arrived Peg wasn't very impressed. She was hoping for a hardened adult. Peter's friend Sir Tode promised that Peter was the best thief who ever lived, and Peter backed up that statement. No one knew what happened to Peg's twin brother, Prince NoName. He disappeared on the night of Lord Incarnadine's attack. But Peg believed that he was alive, and planned to go find him after releasing the other children. Peg lead Peter through tunnels, and together they saved Lady Lillian, and reunited her with her son Timothy. After that success Peg's confidence in Peter dramatically increased and the next day they decided to try and free the rest of the children. While there Peter snuck away and attempted a dangerous mission to figure out what the King was doing to celebrate the 10th year since his brother's death. What he discovered was that they didn't have enough time to pick the children's locks. Lord Incarnadine had been burrowing deep underneath the castle to reach the sea, an attempt that would be completed by the end of the night. When the water flooded in the children would drown in their chains. Peg refused to give up, but Peter was sure they could not save the children in time. They fought, which resulted in Peg knocking Peter out with a box he'd been toting around. With Peter passed out on the floor, Peg was able to take a peek at it's contents, things that Peter had told her "a girl wouldn't understand anyways". It contained three pairs of eyes. One of the eyes was a bright green color, just like Peg's. And Sir Tode told them the story of Peter Nimble. Then Simon told the rest of the story, how while Lord Incarnadine's armies attacked, Queen Magnolia ran away with her son. She delivered him to her personal guards, Simeon and another bird named Mordecai and gave them a final mission: save her unchristened son. Prince NoName. Simeon and Mordecai knew that the King was already searching high and low for a child with emerald-green eyes, just like his father. Just like the ones in Peter's box. Simeon and Mordecai knew NoName would be in danger as long as he wore those eyes. So they blinded him to protect his identity. After that they were able to fly him away without being discovered. Mordecai took the screaming baby away in a basket, and was never heard from again. As a baby Peter had been found by some sailors floating in the water, with a raven perched on his head and his eyes pecked out. Peg had found Prince NoName. Over-throwing Lord Incarnadine Prince Peter made a plan to overthrow the king, what he saw as the only solution. If he freed the kids (an impossible task in one night) they would still be under the rule of Lord Incarnadine. But he needed reinforcements. Peg offered to arm the slave children, their subjects. She also offered to learn how to pick locks. But they would need a hundred lock pickers to undo the rusty locks, and learning would take years. Simon suggested his brethren, the other crows out in the Just Deserts, but besides being far away, they couldn't risk damaging their beaks and only weapons. Peter said that he thought Simon's beak had broken because the locks were rusty, and asked if there was something they could oil them with. Peg knew just the thing: scouring grease. Peg and Peter stole some. While they were there Peter discovered that the adult were being drugged into believing Lord Incarnadine's lies. Peg created a diversion so Peter could switch out the drugs with regular pepper. Then it was Peg's job to get it to the slaves. She edged along a wall, blending in because she was so dirty, before hiding in a bucket (which thankfully the sea serpents didn't eat, thanks to Peter distracting and fighting them). She made it to the servants and they began passing it around, and smearing it on their locks one by one. The crows released the children, and Peter and Peg got separated by a flood of water. Peg and her subjects went to overthrown Lord Incarnadine, where they were confronted by the drugged adults. There was a massive fight and Lord Incarnadine was about to kill Peg when in stepped Peter. Sir Tode had taken the magical eyes from Peg, and got them to Peter just in time. Peter had cut off the gorillas from attacking the children, before running to Peg. Him and Lord Incarnadine had a marvelous fight which Peter nearly lost. But then he remembered the words of Peg and Dr. Cake. He was a thief and a good one. So Peter used his skills to disable Lord Incarnadine's armor. Lord Incarnadine was astonished, and struggled to comprehend what had happened. And that's when Peg limped up the steps, and pushed Lord Incarnadine off the balcony. The adult's began to run away, but Peg's words calmed them and helped them to see sense. That, along with them no longer being drugged, saved the kingdom. Then together, the adults, the children Peg, and Peter, overthrew the Monstrous Night Patrol, and saved HazelPort. Later that day, on the anniversary of their parent's deaths, and on their birthday's, Peter and Peg were crowned King and Queen of HazelPort. Peter continued on adventures, and Peg ruled the kingdom as queen. Physical Description "... a tall girl about 10 years old. She wore no rags and no shoes. Every inch of her body was covered in ... stale grime. ... when she spoke Peter could catch the faintest indication of her regal lineage."